The Decision
by regret-to-inform-you
Summary: Harry is currently Ginny's bf, yet he is truly in love with Hermione and does something unexpected. HPHG,HGRW,HPGW! Rated M for sexual content, scenes and unusual use of language. PLEASE R&R plz read and review! YOU CAN CONSIDER URSELF WARNED!
1. The reencounter with hermione

_**THE DECISION **_

_**DISCLAIMER:** I dont own any of the characters, I only own the story's plot and climax. Characters belong to J.K. Rowling (A BLESSING FROM GOD) AND I WISH HER THE BEST OF LUCK! please review! plz this is my first story! plz! review!

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**_

**_As Harry walked along side Ginny, Harry was thinking, yet he tried to stop thinking and enjoy the walk that he was having with his girlfriend. Yet all he could think about was their future, he was planning to ask her to be his wife, but he got scared and yet he felt courage. However he knew that when his heart and soul were ready, he wouldn't have to think about it for his body and brain would do it with out Harry's worries. First he had to plan the wedding, a hard thing to do since girls are the only ones that understand wedding preparations, next was the ring which he would buy with absolutely no problem. Now all he could think was about Ron and Fleur who became the best of friends, yet he was dating Hermione, who Viktor decided to leave for another girl who was prettier, yet not smarter than Hermione herself. Ron and Hermione don't even hold hands just because they are scared. Yet Ginny and Harry don't have trouble kissing_**

"**_I need to talk to Ron and Hermione; I miss them and wish I could talk to them!" Harry said to Ginny. "don't worry honey, you will see them at Hogwarts tomorrow and talk to them all you want, plus it is your last year and I won't be seeing you after you graduate just because I am a grade lower that yours, will you still write to me?" Ginny said to Harry. Harry thought about that long and hard, he was going to graduate from Hogwarts and become an Auror afterwards, yet he was willing to get a job as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher just like Moody was on their 4th year._**

**_He was either going to do that or write to her. He was undecided but yet he was excited to see his friends. Harry just smiled at Ginny and said "sure I will sweetheart you know how much I love you" Ginny smiled and hugged Harry's arm. When they reached their room at the Burrow (Ron was in Egypt with his dad) he encountered Mrs.Weasley and said "Harry dear, you are all grown up and to think that you are dating with my younger daughter, what a cute couple!" Harry and Ginny blushed in embarrassment and thanked her for the compliment and walked to their rooms._**

**_They entered their own room, Ginny on her room and Harry on his; they weren't ready to sleep together; well at least not yet. They packed their stuff and traveled through floo powder with Mrs.Weasley and arrived at King's Cross. Ginny kissed her mum and she held hands with Harry and walked together to the Hogwarts Express. Just then he saw Hermione and Harry let go of Ginny's hand and ran towards Hermione and gave her a hug. He was so happy to see her after a long summer._**

" **_Long time no see Hermione I missed you so much!" Hermione chuckled and blushed when Harry hugged her while Ginny hugged her too." So how are you and Ron?" said Harry. "Well he went to Egypt and sent me lots of grams where he is with his dad and sings serenades, pretty cool." Hermione Said. Ginny dragged both of them and they sat together on the train and all of a sudden Ron pops out of nowhere and kisses Hermione on the cheek and sits next to her. _**

"**_Hey mate how you doing? I visited Egypt it was wonderful I kept on sending Hermione grams where I serenaded her, cool huh?" Ron said showing one of his grams. "Yeah pretty cool. Umm... Ginny I am going to get us some food stay here ok? By any means DO NOT LEAVE THIS PLACE ok?" Harry said. "Yes honey I promise" Ginny said and kissed Harry on the cheek. "Ron I have to go to the bathroom I will be back ok?" Hermione said. "Yes I will wait for you here sweetheart" replied Ron, Harry and Hermione left the cabin. Outside Harry and Hermione held hands and kissed on the lips and hugged each other as if there were no tomorrow. "That was a close one, for a minute i thought that they were going to catch us" Hermione said. "Yeah so did I" said Harry and kisses Hermione some more as the hid in the bathroom where nobody ever goes to and they started to talk. "When are we going to tell them about our love and relationship?_**

**_CHAPTER 2_**

**_We can't just keep hiding from them just to see each other." Hermione said. "Soon, when we are at the end of the year, we can flee forever and not have to worry about that problem and live together." Harry said. Then they kissed and hugged each other in love. However they were scared for the fact that they might loose friends due to their love and affections to each other. _**

"**_What's taking Harry and Hermione so long?" asked Ginny very puzzled. "I really don't know but lets wait" said Ron. "Harry we are almost at Hogwarts let's put our robes on" informed Hermione. Hermione took her top off and Harry saw the lacy pink bra and she quickly placed her uniform shirt and robes, Harry did the same. Once off Hermione and Harry apologized for not showing up at the cabin again and walked holding hands with their partners, Hermione gave a small wink to Harry and he sent her a blow kiss making her blush of embarrassment._**

**_Once in the castle they went to Gryffindor common room and sat down to read for a while then Ron and Ginny decided to go to sleep "Harry, Hermione aren't you going to sleep?" Ron and Ginny said together sleepily. "No not yet we are still going to read more about our new classes you guys go ahead and get some rest we will inform you in the morning" said Hermione. Then Ron and Ginny left the common room and when Harry and Hermione were sure that they were in their dormitories they sat in a chair together and they started kissing and hugging each other. "Harry you make me so happy when I am with you, when are we going to spend time alone together?" Hermione asked. "When you want 'mione" said Harry and kissed her and gently nibbled on her lower lip in order for her to know that he wants in and she opened her mouth and in his tongue went fighting and twisting with Hermione's._**

**_Then Harry couldn't hold it any longer and ripped Hermione's shirt apart and got another glance of the silky lacey pink bra of hers and quickly licked her neck and chest and then took off her bra making her breasts show their original size: 38C.Then Hermione ripped Harry's shirt apart and she got a glance of his manly chest, a six-pack and great triceps, but not too much bulk. He was slightly tanned from Quidditch, and Hermione studied how great his gorgeous face went with his beautifully-sculpted body._**

**_Harry admired Hermione's chest, very impressing for a 17 year old and tanned for going to the beach. Finally Hermione took off her skirt, Harry doing the same with his pants. Harry tried not to look up at Hermione as she took off her skirt, but he couldn't help it. The moment he saw it his hormones ran wild and he felt his own erection start to harden. Then he got his invisibility cloak and covered both him and Hermione. They ran silently to the room of requirement and once they were in they saw a king sized bed and lots of candles and oil as well as cream._**

**_Condoms were also there and he took off the cloak reveling him and Hermione. They started kissing and nibbling on each others lower lips in order to tell the other one to open up to let them in. Then he took his lips off of Hermione's and explored Hermione's neck and chest with his mouth. He let his tongue go over each of Hermione's nipples and Hermione let out a low groan as the sensation flooded her. Hermione moved her hands down Harry's back and to his butt. He let her hands go over the shape of each cheek. Harry examined Hermione's breasts with his hands, from her chest down to her waist. He let his hands run over Hermione's thighs and then made his way slowly upward again, until he reached her organ that sent electrical pleasure throughout her body._**

_**CHAPTER 3**_

_**He had his hands on Hermione's inner thighs and was about to reach the part between her legs when Hermione grunted something that sounded like "bed". So before they went any further, they climbed into the warm bed which felt soft and comfortable, especially as they became more aroused. They brought their bodies together again, which were now upon a soft bed, and touched each other in every place they could reach. Harry then instructed Hermione to part her legs. Hermione did it, her heart pounding, as Harry placed his hands back on Hermione's thighs and climbed slowly upward until he was between her legs. **_

**_He then took his finger and placed it inside Hermione's organ and started making up and down movements, up and down, up and down. Hermione made a low moaning sound as she experienced a sensation she had never felt before in her entire life. It became stronger as Harry reached the more sensitive part and made small movements around that area. Hermione's moaning became louder as she felt herself close to orgasm, but Harry didn't want her to come so soon, so he stopped and instructed Hermione to stand up, she obeyed, though quite reluctantly as she hadn't wanted Harry to stop, and came to her feet._**

**_She held on to a wall for balance as she felt strong hands wrap around her waist and brought her closer until Harry's front completely touched Hermione's back. Harry began rocking side to side and Hermione could feel Harry's erection rubbing against her each time he touched her. At that point, she wanted Harry inside her so badly that it hurt. Finally he stopped and asked Hermione if she was absolutely sure she wanted to do this. She answered "yes" almost instantly and Harry told her that it would hurt at first because this was her first time. Slowly he guided himself into Hermione. Once he was all the way in, he slowly started doing thrusting motions, which were slow and light at first but became fast and stronger as Hermione was able to accommodate him more and as they came closer to climax. Their moaning blended into one erotic sound, Harry's grip on Hermione tightening and Hermione's tightening on the wall._**

_**Then an almost squeal-like sound erupted from them and they both fell on the bed as they came. "Where do you want to cum baby?" Hermione asked. "Up your ass babe" replied Harry and he cummed up her ass. Then he started to place his erection up her organ and then started to go up and down, up and down and Hermione started shouting very loud and started moaning and groaning yet Harry had placed a silencing charm in order to prevent the pleasurable screams to be heard around the school. **_

_**CHAPTER 4**_

_**Then Harry cummed up her organ and then he cummed in her mouth and Hermione then swallowed. Then they got up and got dressed and placed the invisibility cloak on top and walked out of the room. Once they got back to the common room, Hermione told Harry: "Harry you took my virginity and you made me feel like a women and it felt so good being with you, I want to do a 3-way with another girl next time." **_

"**_Of course we will have a next time and we will do whatever you want my sweet and lusty Hermione" said Harry. Then they made out and touched each other and then went to sleep in their dorms. The next morning Hermione didn't want to wake up since she was exhausted from last night and Ginny was worried and said: "Hermione you always wake up early, why aren't you waking up early today?" "The most wonderful thing happened last night and I am so exhausted I can't even get up or sit." Hermione informed. "What did you do?" asked Ginny. "Well certainly that is very good and pleasurable for a girl but you are still too young to find out what I did but when you turn 17 at the end of the year I will tell you, now please leave me alone and I shall talk to my teachers ok?" Hermione said very exhausted. Harry was the same deal, he didn't want to get up, all he wanted to do is stay asleep._**

"**_mate hurry we are going to be late for breakfast, they have buttered toast a la mode and lots of other things and then we are going to be late for class." Said Ron very impatiently. "Leave me alone mate and I will catch up later I am really exhausted and I can't barely stand up nor sit down." Harry said sleepily. Ron gave up and left and Harry stood up, walked to make sure that Ron was gone and Hermione did the same thing to see if Ginny was gone. Then they saw each other and they ran towards each other and Hermione said "Harry I want to be yours again please let us do it now!" _**

"_**Of course we can do it now." Harry said. The two of them walked to the men's common room and there she got wild. Harry took off Hermione's pajama shorts, and left her with her thong on and he took her shirt off to reveal nothing but big pair of boobs. Then he took off his shirt and his pants but he kept his boxers on and then he lay on bed. He asked Hermione to sit on top of him and give him a lap dance and she obeyed and did of course sit on top of him and gave him a lap dance. **_

_**CHAPTER 5**_

_**She felt his erection get horny and she leaned forward to French kiss him and he grabbed her butt and massaged it and he made out with her. Then Hermione got off him and lay on the bed and told Harry to make out with her organ and he did. He got her organ and started to kiss it and then stuck his tongue inside of it as if he was French kissing the organ and then licked her clit and navel. She then moaned and Harry placed a silencing charm and she kept on moaning louder and louder until he stopped.**_

**_Then Harry told her to get on top of him and she did but this time he took off his boxers and his erection was so damn horny it looked like the Eiffel tower. Hermione then sat on his erection and Harry grasped her waist and guided her up and down, up and down first slow and gentle then hard and fast. Yet this time she didn't moan, she screamed loudly and while they were doing that Harry told Hermione:_**

"_**Hey 'mione tell me who's your daddy" "YOU ARE MY DADDY, OH DADDY, DADDY, DADDY!" shouted Hermione and then Harry stopped and turned her around and started fucking her in the ass. While Harry was fucking her in the ass, he grabbed Hermione's tits and started to play with them and she of course liked that and started screaming all day long. **_

_**Then it was time for him to cum and he cummed up her ass, up her organ, in her mouth and in her tits and Harry started liking Hermione's nipples and they had a very **_

**_good time and Hermione gave Harry a major and pleasurable blowjob. Then they got dressed and they went to the nurse saying that they didn't feel good and that if they could stay in the common room the whole day. Madam Pomfrey said yes and Harry walked back with Hermione holding hands. When it was lunch time Harry and Hermione went back to their separate common rooms and waited that is until Hermione felt the most pleasurable feeling in her life. _**


	2. SEX, FIGHT, SOLUTION, AND SEX AGAIN!

_**Hermione had a feeling that she would soon find out that Harry will ask her to do it again and she liked that. Now all she could think of was her exhaustion after that hot sweaty sex that she had just gone through. Seconds later she fell asleep. The next morning she woke up and suddenly felt that she needed to see Harry. Of course she wanted to make Harry horny so she put on some short shorts that showed half her butt and tight as hell shirt that showed her breasts natural size: 38C. She wanted Harry to desire her more than she had expected to have been desired and so, she dressed in her own sexy way.**_

**_Just then as she entered the common room on her way to the guys' dormitory, she saw that everyone was gone and she remembered that it was Christmas, so she was even happier. She kept on walking towards the guys' dormitories when she heard moans: "OH HARRY YOU FUCK SO DAMN GOOD, GO FASTER, FASTER DAMMIT FASTER!" Suddenly Hermione ran to Harry's four poster bed and saw Ginny and Harry fucking, she turned and said: " I am sorry I didn't know you were here I will leave to pack my stuff. Enjoy!" when she said enjoy, she gave Harry a dirty, mad look and left trying to hold in her tears. Harry got up, put on his boxers, put on his pajamas and told Ginny to leave right that instant because he would get in trouble If found by one of the prefects: Hermione. She said ok and frenched Harry for like 2 minutes and left. Harry quickly rushed to the girls' dormitories and went to Hermione's bed and hugged her from behind and she slapped him, even harder than she thought she would._**

**_"I can't believe you were fucking her! And to think that I wanted to make you horny so we could have fucked tonight!" shouted Hermione very angrily. "'mione you don't understand, it's not what you think-" _**

_**Harry paused. "So you just used me to make yourself happy when all this time you wanted to fuck Ginny! HMPH!" shouted Hermione. "'Mione, I had to fuck her so that way she wouldn't suspect anything about us until the end of the year, you know that I love you and only you 'mione!" said Harry with almost tears in his eyes. "I am sorry Harry, I just got jealous and I know that is wrong, forgive me please." Hermione Begged. **_

"**_Of course I will because I love you!" Harry said and kissed Hermione in the lips. Hermione grinned and said seductively: "so Harry do you like what I am wearing?" "indeed I do my love and placed his hands of Hermione's waist and pulled her towards him, and kissed her hard and then started nibbling on her lower lip and Hermione immediately let him in and he started to suck on her tongue, then he pushed her against the wall and he stopped kissing her and she immediately started to take off Harry's shirt and sucking and licking his nipples. He groaned and moaned and Hermione felt his dick get hard and horny and she smiled while she licked Harry's nipples and when he felt his dick hard she unzipped his pants and took out his dick. Then Hermione started to lick the top of his cock and he moaned louder and said: "OMFG 'MIONE THAT FEELS SO FUCKING GOOD, LICK IT MORE, MORE, MORE I WANT YOU TO MAKE ME MOAN AND GROAN LIKE YOU HAVE NEVER MADE ME! 'MIONE SUCK MY DICK SUCK IT NOW!" Hermione did as she was told and Harry took of her shirt revealing her breasts. Hermione starts giving Harry his blowjob and he starts to moan very loud andshe places a silencing spell on the room so the pleasurable moans don't escape the room. Harry was about to come and that is when Hermione stopped and told him that it was his turn. Harry sucked on Hermione's breasts and she moaned loud too. Then she took off her pants and left on her thong_**

**_and Harry licked Hermione's clit and she groaned and moaned so much Harry thought the portrait heard everything and Hermione told him she had place a silencing charm. Then Harry started fucking Hermione and she started screaming so loudly that Harry went faster and harder and he actually liked listening to her screams and moans. Then it was time for Harry to cum, she of course let him, cum in her mouth, ass, and up her pussy and she swallowed the cum, very tasty indeed. After a night of hot sweaty sex, she fell asleep with Harry in his bed and then Harry, not having fallen asleep, used 'levicorpus' to take Hermione to the room of requirement and sleep there. When they woke up, they started making out and French kissing for like 30 minutes and started touching everywhere they could but did not fuck. After that they went down to breakfast but before they kissed one more time, sucking their tongues and then left to the great hall to meet their mates. "Mate where were you last night I didn't find you in your bed this morning?" Ron said puzzled. "Oh I was busy studying…err… for my test, why you ask? Did you need anything?" said Harry very nervous. "No, I was just wondering" replied Ron. They headed to transfiguration class where professor McGonagall was waiting for them to begin the class. "I thought you kids would never come! How rude! Next time I will take points away!" said professor McGonagall very angry. Harry smiled at Ginny and winked at Hermione. Ron asked:"hey mate, did you fuck Ginny yet? I was thinking of fucking Hermione tonight should I?" asked Ron. "Sure if you want" replied Harry. After class, Harry told Hermione to help him study and Ron said that he would take Ginny away so that they wouldn't be disturbed. Hermione smiled and followed Harry to the guys' dorms. "Hermione, Ron told me that he will try to fuck you tonight, so go with the flow so he won't suspect anything ok?" said Harry. "But I don't want him to touch me; I only let YOU touch me! But ok I will" said Hermione worried. Harry started to make out with Hermione and almost started fucking until they resisted so that Ron wouldn't suspect a thing. Hermione was very nervous because Ron was going to fuck her. _**

* * *

**_PLEASE REVIEW SO THAT I CAN GET MORE IDEAS, WHICH I HAVE BUT STILL. I WANT TO KNOW YOUR OPINIONS ABOUT THE STORY! PLEASE REVIEW! IN A WEEK, THE NEXT PART WILL COME! RON AND HERMIONE TO FUCK! HEHEHE_**


End file.
